Decorative placements, for example, fountains, statuary, monuments, and bird baths, are fabricated in multiple sections to allow for easier packaging and shipment. Various ways have been provided to connect the sections together so as to assemble a placement. Sections of traditional fountains, whether made of a natural or man-made material, are typically fastened together using threaded fasteners, such as bolts and nuts or threaded inserts. Sections of statuary or bird baths are often interconnected by having mating sections with a socket formed in one and having a pin or dowel protruding from the other. Sections of monuments often are interconnected using the dowel/socket mechanism, as described above, or by grouting the sections together.
Each of these prior connection mechanisms and methods require the assembler to have tools and assembly knowledge in order to assemble the placement. Thus, a mechanism is needed which allows the easy assembly of a placement from multiple sections without the need for tools.